


Festival of Sharing

by Merfilly



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after arrival, Sheridan decides to have a less formal mixer for the diplomats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festival of Sharing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twilight2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight2000/gifts).



> My deepest apologies, for I did crib from an episode where the species shared pieces of their culture in order to work this idea. I hope that it still suits.

"Another security fiasco waiting to happen," was all Garibaldi said as he walked out of Sheridan's office. Ivanova fully commiserated with the man, but she stayed to look at her commanding officer evenly.

"You know he's right, don't you, Captain?" she hazarded to ask. She half-thought she could see why he was pushing this so soon after the change of command. It would give him a slightly more relaxed atmosphere to begin to understand their dignitaries than his advent had so far allowed.

"Commander, I know he is. But the entire mission of this place is built on the concept of finding common ground among the various peoples living here. A cultural exchange of food and festivity is the least problematic of options to forward that cause." He settled back in his chair, regarding her for a moment. "Still, better ask the good doctor to brush up on known allergens and poisons used by the delegates' races. Just to be on the safe side."

"Yes sir," she said before striding out to do just that. Garibaldi might wind up with the easiest side of this entire debacle, she thought. God only knew (as she asked a silent apology for the call on Him for such trivialities) just what catastrophe was looming on their horizon, disguised as food or alcohol.

It would be just their luck if G'kar proved allergic to anything that Mollari brought to the event.

* * *

Lennier did not sigh or fidget for such would be an insult to Delenn. Still, he sometimes wondered how she could find such infinite patience for the endless parade of events that required such diplomacy. Her care in these matters was always so personal, even if she had delegated some of the research to him this time.

The offering of food was such a common form of peace-bonding, and yet Delenn was approaching this with delicacy. The list of foods she would consider acceptable had to be checked and cross-checked against the known biological data on each species that would attend the celebration. This was the part Lennier had been entrusted with, and he applied himself carefully. It would not do for the Minbari delegation to poison a fellow diplomat, even if it were completely by accident.

He could only pray that the other members were as careful while he checked off yet another delicacy that was inadequate to Delenn's needs for the occasion.

* * *

Vir Cotto was not yet convinced that Londo Mollari was not at least passingly touched by madness. He looked over the least one more time, studying the intoxicants that his esteemed superior had suggested for the festival.

_What good is a party if there is not enough to drink and enjoy, Vir?_

The words still rang in his ears as he studied the list, a sinking feeling in his soul. With a trepidation over disobeying the direct orders, Vir took himself down to medical with the list.

At first he hesitated to bring attention to his needs, but one of the technicians saw him there and called out.

"Doctor Franklin, I believe one of the Centauri needs you."

"Yes, Vir?" the doctor asked, rising so he could be seen behind his analyzer, giving the aide an encouraging smile. He waved him to come over, and Vir hastily did so, trying to avoid upsetting anything or anyone in his passage.

"There is a festival of sharing, and the ambassador has given me a list of items he wishes to bring, but, ehm, I …" Vir took a deep breath. "I am uncertain how safe the list is given all of the guests to attend. I would gladly label each one with warnings if I just knew the biologic risks for the guests," he said in a rush. "But that is not the kind of research I am familiar with. I know you are busy…."

"If it keeps patients out of my bay, I would gladly help you make your warning cards by species," Franklin assured him, indicating the lab stool beside him. "If you have the list, I have time now," he added.

Vir sat down, relieved that maybe, just maybe, he could save Centauri any further embarrassment.

* * *

G'kar tapped a finger against the desk as he thought, trying to determine how best to upstage the Centauri delegation while also delivering an insult to the same. However, such subtlety was not his forte in political maneuvering. "Na'Toth!"

"Yes, Ambassador?"

She was always at hand when needed. G'kar could appreciate that. Right now, she could relieve him of this odious burden and leave him free to contemplate his long range plans. 

"Find something within our cuisine that will not offend the delicate digestions of the majority of the delegates to this sharing festival. But!" He grinned in almost feral delight. "If that dish should be something the Centauri cannot stomach, I would be most pleased! After all, he will not be able to avoid a courtesy bite, correct?"

"Correct," Na'Toth stated, keeping her feelings on the matter out of her face. "I will do my best."

"Of course you will; so dutiful! Go, then!"

As she left to attend the matter, G'kar allowed himself a deep laugh, imagining the small revenge that would come to pass.

* * *

Garibaldi fidgeted in his dress uniform. He didn't know how Sheridan and Ivanova managed to look so calm and precise as the gathering got underway. He had taken every precaution he could, going so far as to sample the dishes that were safe — according to Franklin — ahead of the official opening of the reception line along the buffet that had been set up.

He looked across the room to Ms. Winters, noting that she looked serene. He didn't like leaning so heavily on one of PsiCorps' people, but she was a potential marker for danger, a three-second warning, if Garibaldi was lucky.

It was interesting to see how each species handled themselves in the mix, though, he admitted. The various aides were standing at each station, ready to answer questions about the dishes being offered. He scanned them, noting yet again that Vir Cotto was as nerve-wracked as ever. Franklin had promised that there would be no surprises in the Centauri dishes, nor the Drazi, as they had both come to him for assistance.

"POISON!!!"

The loud voice immediately resolved itself as Londo Mollari's, and Garibaldi was on the move before a peal of laughter followed the loud cry. 

"G'kar, you will have to do better, if you think I am fool enough to trust any food of yours, when I know that the cr'tath root is vile and an affront to proper digestion," the boisterous Centauri told his rival, scorning the Narn food entirely. "Good try, though. You just cannot think quick enough to best me!" He moved on to the Vree section, leaving G'kar looking murderously at his aide.

If that was the only thing that happened tonight, Garibaldi would count himself lucky, even as he made his way over to Sheridan.

"It could still go bad," he offered.

"Could. We'll see."

* * *

Kosh surveyed that the festivities were well and truly underway. For this brief span of time, there was a sense of peace. There might be understanding among some of the station's guests, even. If it could last… yet Kosh knew.

He took his leave of the festival of sharing to ponder the insights his brief foray had given him.


End file.
